The field of this invention is swimming pool cover supports, and more particularly, an above ground swimming pool cover support frame.
Various pool covers are well known in the prior art. Support frames have been disclosed with support covers over swimming pools. The present invention is designed to prevent the cover from sagging which is a typical problem experienced with pool covers and frames. By the spring arching effect achieved by each individual spoke in a spoke and hub arrangement, a pool cover may be held taut over the frame so as to repel and redirect precipitation, leaves and other debris. This stretching property thus avoids festooning and sagging which in other arrangements causing pooling and collection pockets. These pockets allow accumulation of water, leaves and dirt under which the cover membrane ultimately stretches, pulls loose or gives way.
What is disclosed is a frame for supporting a swimming pool cover comprising a center support member having a base portion and a mast portion, with the mast portion extending vertically from said base portion to a height greater than the pool wall. A center hub portion has a connecting means to attach the hub portion to the top of the mast portion. Also, a plurality of first receiving means are provided, for receiving the radially extended support spokes. A plurality of side bracket portions each include means for engaging the top edge of the pool, and a second receiving means for receiving the other end of each radially extended support spoke. A plurality of support spokes each have a first end adapted for insertion into a respective first receiving means on the hub, and a second end adapted for insertion into a respective second receiving means in one of said plurality of said side brackets. Each of the support spokes may be inserted into the first receiving means and extended radially to a corresponding one of said side brackets, with a compressive force so as to deflect each said support spokes outwardly in an arch to form a dome like canopy over which a cover membrane may be supported.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pool cover framework that is designed to prevent the typical sagging of the pool cover, thus adequately covering the pool and preventing any water or debris from entering the pool.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide pool tarp support spokes constructed of galvanized tubing, sidewall brackets constructed of galvanized sheet, a spoke hub constructed of galvanized tubing, a PVC main support tube, and spokes constructed of a plastic extrusion with stainless steel wingnuts.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide a base which rests on the bottom center of a swimming pool and attaches to the adjustable main support tube, with a spoke hub attached to the top of the support tube to accommodate the tarp support spokes.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a support frame having a preformed bow shape designed to provide framework for the pool cover.
Another object of the present invention to provide sidewall brackets which include self-adhesive foam rubber on all contacting edges that attach around the edge of a swimming pool.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a pool cover support frame that can be assembled from the side of the pool, without having to enter the pool